QUERIDO SEV
by NANNDY
Summary: Harry Potter revela sus sentimientos en una carta de despedida hacia su profesor. Shersnape, gracias por instarme a continuar esta historia, espero sea de tu agrado.
1. La carta

**QUERIDO SEV**

**1.- LA CARTA**

_Querido Sev:_

_Sé que con solo leer esa primera línea habrás tirado esta carta a cualquier sitio alejado de ti, pero, aunque no lo creas te conozco algo y estoy seguro que luego de varios intentos y un sinfín de maldiciones e improperios hacia mi persona finalmente me concederás unos minutos de tu tiempo y la leerás completa, de ante mano muchas gracias por ello._

_Para este momento debes estar totalmente fuera de peligro y recuperado al cien por cien de tus lesiones, no solo las causadas por los varios crucios que el innombrable te lanzó, sino que también está fuera de tu organismo el veneno que su horripilante mascota introdujo en tu cuerpo, te agradará saber que antes de desaparecer de este mundo Voldemort supo que no había podido acabar contigo y que te encontrabas totalmente fuera de su alcance y en vías de recuperación, debiste ver su feo rostro aún mas desfigurado de lo que ya lo tenía al ser invadido por la ira al saberte a salvo, pero bueno, como buen pocionista querrás saber cómo logramos contrarrestar el veneno de ese reptil, aunque siempre fui una total nulidad en tus clases, realmente no era por no tener interés en ellas, sino por el simple hecho de que tu sola presencia y comportamiento hacia mi persona nublaban mis sentidos haciéndome imposible que en clases alguna poción me resultara de forma correcta, pues como verás, no soy un caso tan perdido como Neville, doy gracias a Merlín que practicaba en el poco tiempo libre que me quedaba y solo necesité hacer unas cuantas variaciones a una fórmula ya existente y con la ayuda del medimago que está a cargo de tu cuidado pudimos preparar la poción que te trajo de vuelta a nosotros, junto con este pergamino encontrarás las notas del antídoto que te fue suministrado, sé que encontrarás como mejorarla y que el proceso de curación no sea tan extenso como el que tu has tenido, después de todo eres el mejor Maestro de Pociones que Howarts haya tenido en su historia. _

_Severus, te agradezco por querer compartir tus recuerdos de mi madre conmigo, son pocas las personas que la llegaron a conocer y para mi fue realmente maravilloso, bueno, debo aceptar que terminé con una mezcla de sentimientos, ya que toda mi vida veneré la memoria de mis padres, pero en esta hora de revelaciones debo ser sincero contigo y confesar que en aquellos momentos cuando pude entrar en tu mente durante las clases de oclumancia y a través de tus recuerdos comprobé el trato de mi padre hacia ti, comencé a comprender tu odio y cuando en la casa de los gritos me pediste me acercara a ti para traspasarme tus recuerdos, a medida que averiguaba todo lo que había ocurrido entre ustedes me enfadaba mas y mas ya que por el simple hecho de ser tan parecido físicamente a el, hizo que jamás pudieras olvidar ni siquiera por un momento nuestro parentesco, lo que lamento de todo fue que me sentí mucho peor al saber los sentimientos que siempre guardaste hacia mi madre, en ese instante ni siquiera pensé en que ella había dado su vida por protegerme y solo sentí celos, aún los siento de solo pensar que fue capaz de despertar un amor tan puro en ti que incluso logró hacer que protegieras al hijo de tu enemigo y que con su muerte te impulsara a sacrificar todo tu futuro convirtiéndote en un espía para ayudar a derrotar al señor oscuro, pero viéndola a través de tus ojos me doy cuenta que era una persona maravillosa en todos los aspectos, amable, hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, sin olvidar inteligente y segura de si misma cualquiera se habría enamorado de ella, cuanto hubiese deseado por que solo una vez me miraras a mi como la veías a ella._

_Tú mejor que nadie podrás comprender mi dolor al saber que no corresponderán a tu amor, así que por favor Severus, no me guardes rencor por obligarte a vivir, pues antes de que cayeras inconciente debido al veneno solo pudiste decir su nombre y dedicarle la única sonrisa que alguna vez vislumbré en tu rostro, en esos momentos odie con todas mis fuerzas el solo hecho de que una vez que la vida se escapara totalmente de tu cuerpo podrías reencontrarte con ella, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era poder mantenerte a mi lado y sin siquiera darme cuenta había lanzado un petrificus contra ti, según el medimago fue tan poderoso que logró poner tu cuerpo en total suspensión, no se como logré pensar tan rápidamente y a las pocas horas tenía un completo plan para salvarte, así que después de casi cuatro meses estás apunto de despertar._

_Solo con la resolución de que nada te hiciese daño nuevamente me enfrenté a Voldemort en cuanto supe que estarías bien y gracias al amor que te profeso pude derrotarlo junto con sus seguidores, porque no permitiría que nada ni nadie te dañará nuevamente, luego de su muerte seguí manteniendo tu estado oculto de todo el mundo con la excusa de que aún quedaban mortífagos que estarían deseosos de acabar con el mayor traidor a su causa, si hubiesen sabido de tu real estado no dudo que habrían comenzado tu casería, por suerte conté también con la incondicional ayuda de Hagrid que te cuidaba cuando yo debía ausentarme, estoy seguro que mi gran amigo sabe que mis intenciones hacia ti van mas allá de tu simple seguridad, pero como siempre, permanece en silencio solo observando y sin exigir explicaciones. He dejado todo dispuesto para que en cuando despiertes no te encuentres solo, les he informado al mundo mágico que tu muerte fue solo un ardid para tu protección, estoy seguro que estarás feliz de reencontrarte con tu querido ahijado, debo decirte que luego de tu supuesta muerte fue un gran apoyo en la batalla, incluso le dio la espalda a su familia con tal de vengarte ya que según el, tu fuiste la única persona que lo había amado en forma incondicional, algo que ni siquiera sus padres habían hecho._

_Sé feliz profesor Snape y perdóname nuevamente por no permitirte volver a ver a la persona que amas, pero mi egoísmo fue mas fuerte impidiéndome dejarte partir, te amo Severus, mi príncipe mestizo, eres el dueño de mi corazón, aunque no lo desees siempre serás el único hombre al que amaré hasta que mi último aliento sea exhalado y deba pagar en el mas allá mis pecados._

_Por siempre tuyo Harry._

- Bueno amor mío, espero que no me odies mas de lo que ya lo haces luego de leerla -Harry acaricia casi con devoción el cabello de su antiguo profesor que luce menos grasoso de lo acostumbrado en el- realmente es una carta patética, pero necesitaba oír lo que de forma impulsiva escribí en ella, bastante cursi y falta de originalidad, estoy seguro dirás luego de leerla -como hace mucho tiempo una sincera, aunque aún pequeña sonrisa cubre el rostro cansado del muchacho- por suerte aún quedará tiempo luego que lance el finite, según el medimago lo harás un par de horas después del hechizo, así que podré descansar a tu lado por última vez, realmente voy a extrañar el sentir tu suave respiración sobre mis cabellos, resultó ser la mejor poción para dormir que he probado en mi vida, pero como siempre nada bueno resulta perdurar en mi vida -de forma temblorosa el salvador del mundo mágico eleva su varita en dirección al cuerpo que yace profundamente dormido y con voz firme habla- FINITE ENCANTATEM…..


	2. Buscando ayuda

**2.- BUSCANDO AYUDA**

_Mi estimado Harry:_

_Lamento tener que recurrir a ti, pero eres mi última posibilidad para que nuestra amada escuela regrese a tener el resplandor de antaño, como estarás informado por los diversos periódicos, gracias al apoyo otorgado por el recientemente descubierto último descendiente directo de la familia Peverell, hemos contado con fondos ilimitados que ayudaron a la reconstrucción total del edificio en un tiempo record, pero a menos de dos semanas de un nuevo inicio de clases, gran cantidad de los padres y tutores de nuestros alumnos que deben regresar a continuar con sus estudios aún se encuentran indecisos, incluso un porcentaje de los mismos ya han pedido un cambio a otras escuelas mágicas, es comprensible la reticencia que tienen al ver que Hogwarts constantemente es llamada por cierta periodista __"__el gran cementerio mágico__"__, lo que solo ha ayudado a que incluso las cartas de invitación aún no hayan sido respondidas._

_Hemos contado con la gran ayuda del nuevo Ministro de Magia, el señor Shacklebolt que a pesar de muchas negativas logró bajar el cupo mínimo que se nos exige para continuar impartiendo clases, pero la fecha tope para evitar la desaparición de nuestra escuela tenemos el día de la presentación de los nuevos alumnos, si no se llega a dicha cifra Hogwarts cerrará definitivamente, me siento realmente mal por tener que pedirte esto, sé que el ministerio te otorgó tu título como mago en compensación a todos tus sacrificios hacia el mundo mágico y muggle y que no tienes la obligación de tendernos una mano, pero querido Harry, como tu antigua profesora y jefe de casa sin olvidar como tu amiga, te imploro desde el fondo de mi corazón que regreses este año escolar y finalices tus estudios, también me he contactado con tus amigos y varios integrantes del E.D, para que regresen, socórrenos en estos momentos de aflicción._

_Estoy abierta a cualquier petición a cambio de tu presencia como un alumno mas, sé que con tu ejemplo muchas personas accederán a que sus hijos estudien aquí por el solo hecho de presumir que estudiaron al lado del grandioso __"__niño que vivió para triunfar__"__, te suplico que en nombre de nuestro recordado Albus Dumbledore que entregó su vida a esta institución procurando el bienestar de sus alumnos, que en todo momento se esforzó para que esta no fuese solo una escuela si no un verdadero hogar para todos, por favor Harry utiliza tu poco deseada fama de salvador del mundo y ayúdanos a que la otrora prestigiada e imponente Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería que ha sido el refugio de muchas personas no desaparezca._

_Te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero ya no tengo a quien mas recurrir y en mi aflicción pensé en que sacrificaras tu ganada tranquilidad para socorrernos, ayúdanos a elevar al lugar que siempre había tenido este castillo que para muchos es mas que un montón de ladrillos viejos, si no que nuestro verdadero hogar._

_Decidas lo que decidas, recuerda que tienes mi completo agradecimiento y si no estuviese desesperada jamás me habría atrevido a pedirte este nuevo sacrificio y discúlpame por no saber a quien mas recurrir._

_Minerva McGonagall_

- Pensé que lo que había aparecido en la prensa era mera exageración, pero veo con pesar que Hogwarts realmente está en peligro de desaparecer, ¿qué opinas Cinis (NA: ceniza en latín)?, mi nueva lechuza solo permanece en su lugar, realmente extraño a mi querida Hedwig, otra victima mas de la guerra, ni siquiera pude recuperar su cuerpo, siempre que le hablaba acostumbraba a inclinar su cabeza como si me prestase toda la atención del mundo, pero bueno, estoy seguro que debe estar feliz en el cielo de las lechuzas, por lo visto creo que tendremos que regresar una vez mas a los estudios, ¿me pregunto si Hermione y Ron habrán aceptado el regresar?, de mi amiga no dudo que le resulte grato volver a la vida estudiantil, mi amigo será mas reticente a ello, después de todo, Molly me escribió que estaba feliz de ingresar a la escuela de aurores y no se si esté en sus planes retrasar un año su llegada, bueno ya lo sabré cuando regrese de sus vacaciones en casa de sus suegros.

¿Qué tan cambiados estarán mis amigos?, después de todo ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que hablamos por última vez, pero ellos querían viajar y yo solo deseaba estar alejado de todos velando por la salud de Sev, espero que mi amiga no continúe molesta por no confiar en ella y ocultarles la condición de Severus, hablando de mi amado Sev, ¿habrá regresado a dar clases?, después de todo, según El Quisquilloso no quiso aceptar el puesto como director de Hogwarts y según el odioso Profeta, eso es debido a que con la gran compensación que el ministerio le dio por sus muchísimos años de trabajar como espía y todo el poder que le da ser el tutor y albacea de Malfoy, ahora que sus padres están en Azkaban, ha decidido retirarse a disfrutar de su adquirido nuevo poder, siempre con patrañas, no se como no terminaron echando a esa periodista de quinta, estoy casi seguro que mi amado ha decidido por fin a realizar su sueño de dedicarse por completo a las pociones, de ese secreto me enteré en una de nuestras clases de oclumancia, pero, ¿si ha decidido continuar martirizando alumnos como profesor?, después de todo la misma Mcgonagall dice en su carta que ha pedido ayuda a muchas personas, estoy seguro que mi Sev enseguida aceptaría regresar, si está en Hogwarts ¿qué haré cuando nos veamos frente a frente?, ya me imagino lo enfadado que debe estar conmigo, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, puede que luego de nuestro reencuentro por fin dejen de llamarme "el niño que vivió y triunfó" para pasar a ser "el niño que no sobrevivió a su maestro de pociones", aunque no necesariamente para dar esa clase, ya que antes de la muerte de Albus, mi Sev por fin tenía la cátedra de DCAO.

¿Pero? ¿qué voy a hacer si realmente Severus se encuentra allí?, con solo pensar en el puedo recordar todos los sentimientos que aún tiene hacia mi madre, y estoy seguro que no se sentirá feliz de ver al causante de haberle arrebatado el poder reencontrarse con ella en el mas allá, aunque debo tratar de ser valiente y tengo muy claro que debo aceptar mi merecido castigo por mis actos, pero aún así hay momentos en los que me siento una basura total al robarle su felicidad, pero yo no podía dejarlo marchar, mejor dejo de preocuparme por adelantado, mi hogar necesita de mi ayuda, además desde siempre Sev me ha odiado, puede que ahora lo haga mucho mas, así que no será totalmente diferente su trato hacia mi, mejor comenzar con los preparativos para mi arribo y olvidar mi muy merecida tormentosa vida escolar que me espera.


	3. Los consejos de mi madre

**LOS CONSEJOS DE MI MADRE**

_Querida Molly:_

_Me encantó la tarta de calabaza que me enviaste, como siempre ha estado deliciosa, sabes que no es necesario que te molestes enviándome comida, aunque no lo creas mi nuevo elfo Plumfy sigue al pie de la letra tus instrucciones y se encarga de recordarme no olvidar ninguna comida, además ya bastante ocupada debes estar tejiendo ropita para tu primer nieto, como para que mas encima te desveles haciendo mi nuevo sweater, que debo agregar me queda muy bien, modestia aparte me estoy convirtiendo en un joven muy atractivo y todo lo que me pongo luce de maravillas en mi, ¿vez?, constantemente me repito las frases que me indicaste para subir mi autoestima, pronto seré tan egocéntrico como una serpiente albina que ambos conocemos y tendrás que enseñarme frases de modestia para regresarme al buen camino._

_Bueno, no solo te escribo para darte las gracias por todas esas deliciosas provisiones que me has enviado y por haber mantenido hasta este momento mi paradero oculto, pero pronto regresaré a la luz pública, estoy seguro que ya estarás enterada de la situación por la que atraviesa Hogwarts, así que he decidido terminar mi último año escolar allí, voy a extrañar la paz que he disfrutado todos estos meses, pero mi hogar necesita volver a brillar como en los buenos tiempos, te pido te encargues por favor de comprar mis artículos escolares con el mayor ruido posible, sé que comprenderás el por qué de esta extraña petición sin necesidad de mayores explicaciones, tengo pensado que luego de ir a la madriguera a saludar a toda la familia viajaré al día siguiente vía flu hasta el castillo, por lo menos deseo tener los últimos minutos de tranquilidad hasta esa noche en el banquete de bienvenida en que sé, que mi vida volverá a convertirse en una noticia pública._

_No te pregunto por Ginny o por Ron, pues no deseo decepcionarme si finalmente deciden no retomar las clases, así que estaré con la incertidumbre hasta que regrese, espero que a Arthur le agrade el objeto que encontré para su colección, estoy seguro que mas de alguno de los chicos querrá ayudarlo a armarlo, y no te pongas celosa que te envío algo también para ti que estoy seguro te será muy útil cuando se celebre el bautizo del bebé. _

_Da mis saludos a toda la familia y amigos, diles que los extraño mucho y que si no hubiese necesitado este tiempo de calma no habría sido tan ingrato como para no ponerme en contacto con ellos, besos tu hijo._

_Harry_

- Ya no se me hace tan extraño despedirme de ese modo, aunque me ha costado muchos meses tal parece que estoy terminando por acostumbrarme a ello, aún recuerdo luego del funeral de Fred cuando llorando le dije que si pudiese dar mi vida para que el regresara lo haría con gusto y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por atenuar un poco su dolor que sin pensarlo cambiaría mi lugar con el suyo para que no sufriera como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, ella como siempre respondió con todo el aplomo que se le conoce que había perdido un hijo y nada podría cambiar eso.

"_Siete voces distintas siempre me han llamado madre, ahora la voz de mi Fred se ha apagado y nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que eso cambie, así que quítate esas ideas de la cabeza y si quieres compensarme en algo, te exijo Harry James Potter que desde este momento me consideres tu madre, hasta que mis ojos se cierren y vuelva a reunirme con tu hermano mayor, aceptarás que te consienta y mime como lo hago con tus hermanos y hermana, y jamás deberás pensar que no mereces cada una de las atenciones que te de__"_

_-_ Luego de sus palabras el resto de los Weasley me exigió hacer lo mismo, también pude finalmente aclarar los sentimientos que tenía hacia Ginny, resultó que toda el aura de _"__héroe__"_ que me rodeaba solo había ayudado a que ella confundiera sus sentimientos hacia mi, y yo tratando inconcientemente de olvidar lo que cierto oscuro y sexy profesor de pociones me hacía sentir en el corazón, bueno, también en otras partes, nos había terminar en una extraña relación sentimental en donde ninguno de los dos se sentía completo, cuando todo estuvo aclarado y en su justo lugar le confesé a Molly mi secreto amor por Severus, y aunque por poco se desmaya, terminó comprendiendo mi sentir, eso sí que no dejó de enumerarme todo lo que nos diferenciaba y que algunas personas no estarían conforme con nuestra relación, pero que si yo lo amaba debía ser valiente y confesárselo.

"_Si fuiste tan valiente para enfrentarte a ese cabeza de serpiente no puedes huir como un pequeño gatito asustado sin antes no defender tu amor y trata de conquistar a la persona que amas, sé valiente y esta vez lucha por tu felicidad, nadie podría ser tan ciego como para no ver lo hermosa persona que eres, por dentro y por fuera, utiliza toda la valentía Gryffindor de la que siempre nos vanagloriamos y ve en busca de tu persona especial, si Arthur con todo lo despistado que es pudo arrancarme de todos mis admiradores, modestia aparte, debo admitir que tenía bastantes jóvenes peleándose por mi, así que tu no puedes quedarte atrás, debes pensar por una vez en ti y por tu felicidad, aunque esté al lado de ese hombre tan serio, no olvides que si no lo haces puede llegar a ser tarde, después de todo ahora que se sabe la participación que tuvo en la derrota de Voldemort muchas personas estarán encantadas de lanzársele a los pies con tal de que los vea como parejas potenciales, ¿acaso no has visto la lista de los solteros mas codiciados de Corazón de Bruja?__"_

- Esas palabras son las que mas me perturban por las noches, bueno, también durante el día, mejor dicho en todo momento pienso que alguien podría llegar a adentrarse en su corazón y terminar por ocupar un lugar en el, esa maldita revista también tiene la culpa de mis desvelos con todos los reportajes que ha dedicado a mi Sev, sobre lo valiente e inteligente que es como para haber sido doble espía por mas de dos décadas, sé que se merece todos esos halagos, pero me preocupa todas y todos quienes los leen y se interesen en conquistarlo, después de todo tienen la mitad del camino ganado ya que no tienen parentesco alguno con James Potter, algo que Sev jamás dejó de no recordarme cada vez que me tenía en frente el profundo odio que aún siente por el, y mas encima sigue enamorado de mi madre, aunque todas esas cosas me aparten de su lado, me duele pensar que pueda mirar a otra persona como lo hacía con ella, sé que es absolutamente egoísta pensar de este modo, pero lo hago y cuando me percato de ello solo comienzo a recriminarme el hecho de pensar así, pero creo que esa parte de mi personalidad tan posesiva debe ser producto de mi inmadurez y que con el paso del tiempo dejaré de pensar así y llegaré a querer la felicidad de la persona que amo incluso si está lejos de mi, por otro lado ahora que regresaré al colegio pienso que tendré diez meses para poder verlo y aunque sea de lejos, talvez si ahora me comporto mucho mas maduro y le demuestro todo lo que aprendí sobre su materia y que no había podido mostrar por todos los sentimientos que el me provocaba, quien sabe y se fije en mi, bueno, soñar nunca se le ha prohibido a nadie ¿o sí?, pero bueno, todo depende si es que no soy asesinado antes de poner un solo pie en su salón por lo que le hice.


	4. Cartas esperadas?

**CARTAS ESPERADAS?**

"_Mi amado Sev:_

_Por favor no tires esta carta ya que debo informarte algo de suma importancia, como todo el mundo estaba enterado, menos yo, debido a las problemáticas por las que atraviesa nuestra querida escuela mágica acepté la petición de la nueva Directora de Hogwarts y regreso a terminar mis estudios, espero que no te sea complicado el tenerme esta año como tu estudiante. _

_¿Cómo sé que regresarás a dar clases?, porque al igual que yo ese viejo castillo ha sido el único hogar que ambos conocimos y a pesar de lo ocurrido allí aún guardamos muy buenos recuerdos, y ni tu ni yo dejaríamos que todo el legado de Hogwarts se perdiera por tontas cláusulas ministeriales, pero bien, mejor no gastar pergamino en cosas que no están en nuestras manos cambiar._

_Sev, he preparado todo para que mi regreso sea casi la noticia del año, algo que según mi antigua Jefa de Casa servirá para que algunos padres permitan a sus hijos asistir allí, por el solo hecho de codearse con algunos héroes de la guerra, espero que eso sea cierto y el cupo de alumnos se complete para que las puertas de nuestro hogar no cierren para siempre, desde que fui informado de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo solo puedo pensar que algunas leyes pueden ser realmente absurdas, después de todos los siglos de entrega incondicional a la comunidad mágica educando a las futuras generaciones de magos no solo de Inglaterra, es impensable que los ineptos leguleyos del ministerio no puedan pasar por alto la estúpida regla sobre la cantidad mínima de estudiantes debidamente inscritos que se necesitan para considerar a una institución optima para impartir la enseñanza de la magia, espero que el nuevo ministro pronto pueda modernizar a esos retrógrados empleados que le fueron heredados de su antecesor, es una verdadera lástima que a menos que exista una causa extremadamente grave no puedan ser destituidos de sus cargos, como si el ser ineptos en su trabajo no fuera de por si algo importante, pobre Kingsley, tener que soportar esos lastres cuando es una de las personas mas capaces e inteligente que conozco y sé que mas temprano que tarde podrá sanear todo el ministerio, espero que eso no demore mucho o si no las manzanas podridas infectarán a otros y__…__._

_¡AHHHH!, ya me estoy enfadando por demás, mejor cambiar el tema ahora que hemos aclarado el punto de mi reingreso y toda la parafernalia que eso llevará unido puedes lanzar el otro pergamino que viene adjunto lo mas lejos de ti que desees, o leer lo que te digo en el, algo que en verdad espero que hagas, aunque sea esta única vez._

_Amor mío, no sabes cuanta falta me ha hecho el tenerte cerca, ya se que en cada pergamino que te he enviado te lo digo, pero extraño el poder verte dormir tan plácidamente y poder conversar contigo todos los días, aunque tu no me respondieras, eran los momentos que le daban sentido a mi vida, no sabía que era posible que incluso un sentimiento no correspondido como el amor que siento por ti podría aumentar mucho mas con tu ausencia, pero por lo visto así es, y heme aquí extrañando tu presencia cada día con mas dolor, no sabes cuanto te amo, a pesar de todo lo que este amor unilateral me provoca, no desearía haberme enamorado de ningún otro, pues nadie es tan maravilloso como tu, aunque lo trates de ocultar, eres una de las personas mas generosas del mundo y esos 90 días que pasé a tu lado vigilando tu sueño serán el recuerdo que llevaré conmigo cuando deba dar cuenta a un ser superior de mis actos._

_Gracias amor de todo corazón si me otorgaste estos minutos y leíste este trozo de mi carta, espero tener la oportunidad de verte en Hogwarts, aunque solo sea para que me insultes y restes puntos a mi casa, ¡Por Merlín!, por solo ver esa sarcástica sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro dejaría que me quitaras todos los puntos que quisieras, creo que definitivamente soy un masoquista por ser feliz incluso cuando recibo de ti solo tu desprecio, pero de igual modo me gustaba eso que causaba en ti con solo mirarme, ya que solo a mi me tratabas de esa forma, pues aunque suene feo decirlo, los regaños que a Neville dirigías estaban mas que justificados._

_Sev amor mío, te he extrañado tanto todo estos meses, me habría encantado verte abrir tus hermosos ojos negros luego de tanto tiempo sin poder reflejarme en ellos, como hubiese deseado que solo me miraran a mi y que ellos demostraran solo amor, pero como sé que jamás eso podría haber sido posible huí como un cobarde pues no me sentía capaz de enfrentar el rechazo que te provocaría mi presencia a tu lado, por ello te dejé y puse en aviso a tu querido ahijado de tu retorno al mundo de los vivos, hasta de el siento celos por que puede estar junto a ti libremente además que tu lo amas como si fuese tu hijo y cada uno de sus logros, aunque lo disimulabas muy bien me podía percatar que lo celebrabas con orgullo._

_Te amo y siempre te amaré Severus y jamás me cansaré de decírtelo, aunque me arriesgo a que me maldigas en cuanto me veas no puedo esperar el momento de tenerte frente a frente y poder oler ese delicioso aroma a romero que es tan tuyo y que aún ahora con solo cerrar mis ojos puedo rememorar causándome segundos de paz en esta horrenda existencia en la que estoy al saber que nunca podré ser correspondido._

_Como en cada carta te repito, te amo y siempre lo haré hasta que exhale mi último aliento que será dedicado a ti, por siempre tuyo._

_Harry__"_

- Pequeño y arrogante Griffindor, atreverse a seguir enviándome sus cartas declaratorias, a pesar de todo lo que pregonan de la estúpida y sobrevalorada valentía de la casa de los leones no es capaz de confesar sus supuestos sentimientos de frente, definitivamente el haber aceptado regresar a dar clases es la mejor decisión que pude haber elegido, además con ello no me veré invadido diariamente por esa estúpida lechuza gris, estoy seguro que el sonso de Wheasley debe haberla elegido, no puede haber animal mas inepto que esa ave, si no hubiese sido por que por casualidad estaba en Hogwarts cuando llegó la primera misiva jamás habría dado conmigo ese animalejo ni siquiera pudo seguir la orden, según Potter escribió en aquella primera carta le especificó al pajarraco que debía entregármela en el lugar en donde me encontrara.

¿Acaso no podrá seguir una simple orden?, tonta ave, definitivamente el señor Harry debe extrañar a Hedwig, es una gran lástima que el maldito de Voldemort la haya herido en la Batalla de Little Whinging, ella me habría encontrado incluso en la guarida del ex señor oscuro, esa pequeña es muy perspicaz, Hagrid hizo una gran elección cuando se la regaló al pequeño.

Debería dejar de pensar tonterías e ir a terminar mis múltiples quehaceres, definitivamente he llegado a comprender el carácter de Lucius, hacerse cargo de la administración de la fortuna de los Malfoy no es para nada algo que se pueda considerar una actividad recreacional y si a ello le agrego mi nueva postura como heredero de los Peverell todo se hace mucho peor.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que de ser un simple profesor de pociones terminaría como uno de los magos mas ricos de todo el mundo?, bueno por lo visto Voldemort y varios de sus aliados del ministerio si lo sabían, con razón trató de reclutarme desde mis primeros años en Hogwarts, ahora puedo comprender un poco mas a Tobías, nacer siendo un squib dentro de una familia tan arraigada en la magia debe ser peor que nacer muggle, aunque eso no lo justificaba en el trato que le dio a mi madre, tampoco estaba enterado que ellos eran primos y que su matrimonio había sido arreglo y….

Mejor me pongo en marcha y voy a revisar si a mi amiga la están cuidando como es debido, además debo informar a Draco de los cambios que se comenzarán a llevar a cabo en su casa, espero que esté de acuerdo en renovarla y así quitar de raíz los malos recuerdos, no es bueno para un joven vivir en una casa tan contaminada como esa.


	5. Preparando el terreno

**PREPARANDO EL TERRENO**

- ¿Me pregunto si mi lindo murciélago habrá leído toda la carta?, realmente no tenía que hacerlo, pero aunque es mas seguro que no lo haya hecho, de igual modo no pierdo la esperanza de que pudo ganarle la curiosidad por saber lo que le decía, eso es lo que espero, que alguna de las que le he enviado las haya leído, y si no, bueno por lo menos se enterará lo que he planeado y no lo tomará desprevenido, además no pensará tan mal de mi cuando se arme todo ese revuelo a mi regreso, estoy seguro que muchos pensarán que pude hacerlo apropósito solo para llamar la atención, solo espero que en el fondo de su corazón sepa que no soy esa persona engreída y amante de llamar la atención de la que siempre me catalogó.

No puedo dejar de pensar en mi Sev aunque lo intento para no sufrir tanto, pero, ¿cómo sacarlo de mi mente?, ya he aceptado el hecho de que nunca podré arrancarlo de mi corazón, aunque de igual modo sufro por ese hecho, ¿acaso en algún momento de mi vida podré tener algo de felicidad?

Mejor sigo adelante con los preparativos para mi regreso, pues no deseo que este hermoso día veraniego se convierta en uno de esos en los cuales ni siquiera tengo ganas de salir de mi habitación, por lo menos me alienta pensar que pronto podré ver a mi lindo y malhumorado profesor, aunque el reencuentro estoy seguro me dejará algún trauma craneal.

_Querida y estimada Minerva:_

_No es necesario que te disculpes por pedir mi ayuda, estoy dispuesto a regresar sin ningún tipo de exigencias de por medio, no sabía que las cosas estuviesen tan mal en Hogwarts o habría tratado de colaborar mucho antes, ya he pedido ayuda y en pocos días estará en conocimiento de la gran mayoría de la comunidad mágica mi reintegración a los estudios, de hecho, estoy casi seguro que a mas tardar pasado mañana te estarán preguntando si lo publicado es verdadero, siéntete en completa libertad de confirmar todo y no te guardes ningún comentario sobre mi deseo de regresar a mi hogar, lamento que por mi reticencia a la fama me haya alejado de todos y de todo, y por ende me encontré ignorante de lo que estaba aconteciendo en casa hasta que todo se te hizo imposible de solucionar._

_Espero que mi odiosa fama sirva realmente a nuestros propósitos y que algunos estudiantes se animen a continuar sus estudios allí, como anteriormente te dije no es necesario nada para que acepte regresar, deseo que todo se mantenga como ha sido durante mis años como estudiante de esa grandiosa institución, solo te rogaría poder mantener la habitación que me fue dada en mi sexto año, para así poder tener algo de privacidad, espero que no sea demasiado problema o de lo contrario compartiré una de las habitaciones con mis otros compañeros de casa. _

_Por poco lo olvidaba, estaré en el castillo el día del banquete de bienvenida, si es posible arribaré vía flu desde la madriguera, como le dije a Molly, deseo disfrutar los últimos momentos de calma que sé me quedarán una vez que de señales de vida._

_Bien amiga mía, nos veremos en dos semanas, compadezco lo que tendrás que soportar si lo que he planeado sale como espero, tendrás que armarte de paciencia para soportar la bandada de lechuzas esperando por tus respuestas, nos vemos pronto querida Minerva._

_Harry__"_

- No quise preguntar si mi Severus regresará como profesor de Hogwarts este año, deseo no hacerme demasiadas expectativas con lo que pueda llegar a pasar, aunque a el le haya dicho que estaba seguro de su regreso, solo fue un lapsus de esperanza que me invadió mientras le escribía, por otro lado, si estará como profesor nuevamente y ha retomado el puesto de maestro de DCAO que tenía antes de la muerte de Albus, ahora me vería como un completo idiota también en esa materia que siempre fue la mejor que se me dio, pues no podría concentrarme viendo lo bien que se desempeña, antes, debido a la inminente guerra ni siquiera el estaba muy al pendiente del desempeño de sus alumnos, pero ahora, sé que será mas estricto que en el pasado.

Creo que estoy realmente perdido, en cuanto regrese a ser su estudiante puede que incluso llegue a pensar que mi desempeño mediocre en DCAO sea solo para hacerlo enfadar, pero jamás sería esa mi intención, aunque todas sus reacciones me cautivan, sé que si Severus es el nuevo profesor me dedicaría a mirarlo sin prestar atención a nada mas, lo mismo que hacía en pociones y que lograban que nada me resultara como el lo exigía, ¡Merlín!, luce realmente impresionante cuando hace la invocación de su patronus, aunque la única vez que lo vi fue en el pensadero de Albus y….¡no Harry!, no seas idiota, mejor deja pensar en ese momento que solo logrará deprimirte.

Piensa en otra cosa, ¡haz funcionar ese cerebro de pájaro que tienes!, ¡vamos!, ¡Dios!, de solo pensar en lo guapo que se veía con su capa ondeando al viento mientras tuvo el duelo con el odioso de Lockhart mi rostro se enrojece de calor, no voy a poder prestar atención como es debido pues solo me dedicaría a babear, literalmente por el, soy un completo idiota lo se, ¡lo se!, ahora sí que de seguro se burlaría de mi si me viera luciendo como una colegiala enamorada, pero de solo pensar en el mis piernas se vuelven de gelatina y todo mi cuerpo reacciona como el de todo adolescente ávido de ser tocado por el ser amado.

¡Aggg!, mejor dejo de fantasear con mi lindo tormento de ojos negros o tendré un problema que solucionar y no tengo tiempo para mi típica depresión post orgasmo, mejor me dedico a poner orden en las pertenencias que llevaré conmigo a mi regreso a Hogwarts, después no tendré tiempo ya que mis vecinos y buenos amigos se han apiadado de mi para llevarme de compras y según ellos eso nos tendrá ocupados algún tiempo.

"_Un bambino tan bellisimo come tu no puede ir con gli indumento (la indumentaria) que traes desde que te vimos por primera vez, luces come un desamparado que ha perdido peso, todo ragazzo necesita ropa a la medida James, por suerte tu buen amigo Alessandro seré tu stilista__"__._

- Debo confesar que ese par de hermanos son realmente divertidos, nunca les he dicho mi verdadero nombre, piensan que me llamo James Evans, además que con un pequeño glamour luzco diferente, no es que no confíe en las personas, pero vine a aquí para tener paz, y siendo Harry Potter es algo bastante difícil de obtener, aunque ya lo tengo decidido y antes de marcharme les diré la verdad.

Mis nuevos amigos me recuerdan mucho a Fred y George, aunque siempre están criticando mi horrible ropa, lo hacen con humor y tratando de no hacerme sentir mal con sus comentarios, Ale, se llevaría muy bien con George, definitivamente tienen el mismo sentido del humor, bastante retorcido y de mal gusto como diría mi Sev, pero al fin y al cabo son buenas personas, el es bastante diferente a su hermana Gia, ella tiene un carácter algo mas introvertido, aunque no tenemos la misma edad, estos gemelos son 7 años mayor que yo, me tratan como si fuese un adulto y no censuran ningún tema cuando mantenemos alguna plática, además que ella es sumamente inteligente y madura, pero no al nivel asfixiante de mi querida Hermione, siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme en alguna de mis dudas durante mis repasos de los apuntes de Hogwarts, aunque no lo crean, estos meses me he dedicado a estudiar todo lo que no puede hacerlo por culpa del cara de serpiente, después de todo tenía pensado ingresar a la Academia de Aurores y no deseaba reprobar el primer día, estoy seguro que Gia sería una gran maestra, tiene muchísima paciencia ante mis dudas, me recuerda a mi Sev, aunque no en eso de la paciencia, ambos no solo tienen el gusto por el color negro, ella también es amante de las pociones, si se conocieran estoy seguro que congeniarían de maravillas, sobre todo que lo encuentra _"__molto bello__"_, por suerte para mi están en países distintos, ya que no deseo tener mas competencia de la que de por si tengo, no soy rival para una hermosa mujer que tiene cuerpo de modelo de pasarela, castaña de ojos azules que brillan cuando el nombre de mi Sev aparece en algún artículo de la revista para pocionistas, ella si podría llegar a interesarle a el, definitivamente no soy nada a su lado y por mi intermedio jamás se conocerán.

Aunque….si supiera que ella le traería la felicidad que mi Sevie merece, creo que iría a buscarla, no, estoy seguro que la traería hasta el, después de todo solo me interesa que mi amado Severus sea feliz, aunque eso me destrozara aún mas el corazón, por el haría cualquier cosa.


	6. ¿Estará prohibido matar a un escarabajo?

**¿ESTARÁ PROHIBIDO MATAR A UN ESCARABAJO?6.- ¿ESTARÁ PROHIBIDO MATAR A UN ESCARABAJO?**

"_LA DISOLUTA VIDA DEL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ PARA TRIUNFAR Y SU CONSTANTE DESEO POR SER EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN._

_Por Rita Skeeter._

_Como recordarán mis queridos lectores, esta esforzada reportera les prometió mantenerlos informados sobre todo lo relacionado con nuestro amado e idolatrado héroe, Harry Potter, mas conocido como __"__el niño de vivió para triunfar__"__, pues mis queridos seguidores, mis incontables horas de esfuerzo han dado frutos nuevamente y luego de una semana sin noticias de el y gracias a una fuente sumamente confiable he sido la afortunada en ser de las primeras en saber la noticia DEL AÑO, y no se trata de otro de mis reportajes sobre como el señor Potter pasa sus días disfrutando de su dinero y fama recorriendo clubes en forma anónima para que así no nos enteremos sobre la vida de libertinaje que ha llevado por todos los países que ha visitado mientras está __"__alejado__"__ de la vida pública._

_No queridos lectores, la gran exclusiva que les traigo es algo que seguramente jamás se les pasaría por la mente, el chico de oro del desaparecido Albus Dumbledore, aunque ustedes no lo crean, estará de regreso para terminar su último año escolar en la escuela Hogwarts, lo que están leyendo amados seguidores, el joven señor Potter regresa al país y no en plan de turismo, sorprendentemente lo hará para reanudar sus estudios, todo esto solo ha llenado la cabeza de esta humilde reportera con un sinfín de preguntas__…_

_¿Acaso el señor Potter se cansó de la vida disoluta que ha llevado todo este tiempo?_

_Aunque en todos mis reportajes he tratado de suavizar sus andanzas para no ser censurada por algunos de sus __"muy __buenos amigos del nuevo ministerio__"__, aún así, todos ustedes, mi fiel publico, han podido percatarse de ladesenfrenada vida que ha llevado nuestro salvador, y el regreso a los estudios es algo que se sale de la conducta adquirida luego de haber acabado __"__con el que no debe ser nombrado__"__._

_¿Será que se cansó de estar en el anonimato y desea volver para ser idolatrado como siempre acostumbró a ser tratado?_

_Ya que si hay un lugar en donde se le reverencie mas que en cualquier otro rincón de nuestra amada sociedad, ese lugar sin dudas es el antiguamente imponente Hogwarts, no olvidemos que el desaparecido director de esa casa de estudios siempre defendió el comportamiento de su alumno favorito e hizo que todos sus maestros casi besaran sus pies solo por el hecho de ser el __"__elegido__"__._

_¿Tanta falta le hace ser el centro de atención que incluso está dispuesto a regresar a los estudios con tal de no perder sus fans?_

_Pues por si no lo saben queridos lectores o lo habían olvidado el Ministerio de Magia le concedió el diploma de mago gracias a su ayuda a la comunidad mágica, a el y a un grupo de sus compañeros de generación, algo a lo que _

_siempre me opuse, y ustedes fueron testigos de mi humilde reticencia ante este atropello a las normas de parte del nuevo Ministro de Magia, el ex Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt_,_ quién escaló a ese puesto luego de la engorrosa y aún misteriosa destitución de Pius Thicknesse, debido a la__ total muestra de madurez que siempre ha demostrado el señor Potter continúo considerando que fue un premio algo exagerado, ¿acaso no le bastó al ministerio con darle la Orden de Merlín?_

_Como han podido apreciar en las fotografías de las páginas 4 a la 10, que gracias a un colaborador anónimo adjuntan esta nota, el ex __"__niño que vivió__"__ no ha cambiado en absoluto, es mas, se está convirtiendo literalmente en el __"__libertino que triunfó__"__, no ha habido noche en la que no salga a algún sitio de recreación y en diversas compañías, para luego partir del establecimiento de turno __"__bastante alegre__"__ y con otra persona totalmente distinta a quien fuese su primer escolta, estoy segura que no solo a mi, su regreso a la vida estudiantil será algo a lo que aún no nos termine por convencer._

_¿Qué impulsa al otrora campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos para enclaustrarse en las añosas paredes de ese cementerio mágico?_

_Aunque, según mis averiguaciones, el nivel académico que demostró el señor Potter estuvo por debajo de la media, así que no es de extrañar que tenga la necesidad de retomar sus estudios para no quedar en ridículo cuando comience sus estudios superiores, ya que fuera de las murallas de su querida escuela mágica no tendrá Dumbledore´s para mover sus influencias y así asegurar que su alumno insignia no fuese reprobado, como me confidenció uno de sus ex__…__.., mejor no doy mas detalles sobre este valiente hombre, no queremos que los adeptos del fallecido director, que continúan trabajando dentro de las viejas paredes de esa escuela tomen represalias en contra de su persona por desear que la verdad salga a la luz._

_Como es sabido nuestro héroe es un asiduo lector de la columna de esta humilde periodista, así que piense en mi como una amiga querido Harry y reciba un consejo de una mujer que ha vivido algo mas que usted en esta vida, concéntrese en sus estudios y deje de lado todas esas cosas superfluas, así quizás dejará de dar espectáculos tan vergonzosos como los que han sido inmortalizados en varios de mis reportajes y que con profundo pesar debo aclarar que han provocado innumerables cartas a la redacción de este importantísimo y respetado periódico pidiendo la intervención de algún adulto responsable para corregir el pésimo comportamiento y ejemplo del __"__gran Harry Potter__"__._

_No me queda mas que solo la esperanza de que talvez, en esta nueva oportunidad, el joven __"__liberador del mundo__"__ dedique todo su esfuerzo y concentración a los estudios y deje de ir por la vida flirteando con todos y todas las personas que se le crucen por delante para que pueda convertirse en un adulto digno de nuestra sociedad._

_Queridos lectores, les prometo que continuaré vigilando el comportamiento de su admirado Harry Potter, además que tendré las fotografías del retorno a nuestro país de su querido y descarriado salvador.__"_

-Realmente debo agradecer a Molly que me envíe siempre el inciso en donde esa periodista de pacotilla descarga su veneno en mi contra, no es que los Weasley estén suscritos, solo que amablemente por ser _"__el niño que vivió para triunfar__"_me fue concedida una subscripción de por vida de dicho pasquín y siendo ellos mi única familia, tienen el _"__privilegio__"_ de recibirlo en mi ausencia del país, estoy mas que convencido que no será un día en el parque mi regreso, no, si esa _"__sagaz reportera__"_ estará escribiendo sobre mi, de las muchas cosas que no he extrañado del mundo mágico, entre las primeras está sus _"__reportajes serios, imparciales y fidedignos__",_además de recibir una copia diaria de El Profeta y la gran cantidad de fotógrafos que siempre rondaban los terrenos de la reconstruida madriguera.

Aunque ahora sí que se ha sobrepasado, no se que voy a hacer, sé que podría demandarlos, pero no deseo darle mas material para sus _"__reportajes__"__, _aunque ahora no solo son palabras, ha puesto unas fotografías muy bien trucadas, incluso si no supiese que son falsas hasta yo habría pensado que soy el que aparezco abrazado por un hombre y en un estado no solo de evidente ebriedad, si no que las manos de ese sujeto están…

¡AHHHHH!, mejor no pienso en ello, solo espero que mi Sev no se le haya ocurrido por primera vez leer esa basura de periódico, o juro que voy a aplastar a esa cucaracha, esta vez si que la haré puré si me trae problemas con el.

Mejor dejo de pensar en lo que escribió esa bruja y me relajo leyendo lo que Molly me dice y luego podré recuperar aún mas el buen humor durante un paseo de compras, estoy seguro que a mi Sevie le encantará una capa confeccionada con la seda mágica que fabrican en la hilandería del pueblo vecino, según dijo Ale es una de las mas solicitadas por las personas que _"__saben vestir__"_,aunque no se que quiso decir con eso, para conseguirla tendré que ir solo ya que mis amigos están ocupados en sus trabajos y no pueden acompañarme, sin olvidar que tendré que utilizar un hechizo glamour bastante mas potente de lo normal, pues esta vez estaré rodeado de magos, generalmente con Gia y Ale recorrimos el sector muggle de la ciudad y un hechizo simple vasta para despistar a los hermanos y que no descubran mi verdadera identidad, pero con tal de obtener esa exclusiva capa para mi amorcito todo vale la pena, aunque para lograr que la acepte aún tengo que pensar como lo haré, mi lindo profesor es totalmente reacio a recibir cualquier tipo de presentes.


	7. Discresión

**DISCRESIÓN**

_Querido hijo:_

_Ya te habrás enterado por la prensa que todos tus implementos para el nuevo año escolar los he adquirido, no habían pasado ni dos horas desde que me enviaste tu carta cuando ya me encontraba en Hogsmeade buscando lo necesario, pero hijo mío, ¿quién iba a pensar que justo ese día Madame Malkin estuviese atendiendo a una joven periodista casi tan chismosa como cierta cucaracha?, aunque no debiese sorprenderme ya que ambas trabajan para el mismo periódico de mala clase y a mi se me sale el que regresas a Hogwarts como estudiante, y yo que no me dí cuenta que ella había oído nuestra conversación, ya vez que enseguida ha salido publicado todo en ese horrible Profeta, pero todo es mi culpa, pues estoy segura que se enteraron de mi visita a la tienda gracias a la chismosa de la señora O´Sullivan, la dueña del pequeño mercado de frutas al que voy diariamente, no pensé que ella sería tan indiscreta como para revelar lo que le conté cuando fui por provisiones, pensándolo bien puede que no haya sido ella, si no alguna de las ocho personas que estaban allí cuando decidí hablarle de lo feliz que me encontraba por tu decisión, aunque también puede ser culpa de Arthur por hablar de mas camino al ministerio, fue una verdadera suerte que ese día el automóvil se haya estropeado, digo mala suerte que se haya estropeado, bueno hijo, lamento que todo haya salido como esperabas y en estos momentos sea de dominio público tu regreso._

_Sobre la publicación que te envié con ese retorcido reportaje te informo que hemos puesto una queja formal en el ministerio para que le pongan freno a la sarta de mentiras que últimamente han rondado sobre tu persona, y bueno sobre varias personas que demostraron su heroísmo y valentía durante los días oscuros, tal parece que al no haber ninguna Espada de Damocles sobre nuestras cabezas las personas se han vuelto algo mas frívolas y agotan todas las ediciones de esos amarillistas escritos, como dice Arthur __"__la farándula vende__"__, no se a que se referirá con aquello pero estoy segura que no es algo bueno, pero en todo caso los encargados del ministerio ya están prestos para poner manos en el asunto, así que es solo esperar para que sean sancionados por sus calumnias._

_Dejando ese sucio asunto de la cucaracha y sus imitadores que ya está fuera de nuestras manos, te cuento que Arthur está encantado con ese artefacto muggle que le enviaste para su colección, además que ha servido para que tu hermano George se interese en algo mas que dedicar sus días a pensar en la pérdida de nuestro querido Fred, ni siquiera el hablar de bromas le ayudaba a levantar el ánimo, pues decía que ya no le interesaban, ya que ese tema solo servía para que se deprimiera mas pensando en su querido hermano buscábamos con qué distraerlo pero se nos hacía algo casi imposible, ahora incluso ha comentado que le encantaría abrir la tienda que ellos tanto habían soñado, está comenzando a salir de su mutismo aunque poco a poco sé que está regresando mi antiguo George, tanto ha mejorado su actitud que incluso ayudó a construir y acondicionar una nueva habitación para poner el tren que enviaste, tal cual como lucía en la fotografía de la caja de empaque ambos se dieron a la tarea de recrear esa imagen._

_¿Sabes hijo?, no tenía idea que los muggles habían creado un sistema para empequeñecer, hasta yo me sorprendí de su ingenio, definitivamente son personas subestimadas por nosotros los magos, como dice tu padre, bueno aprovechando la inspiración de ese par les ordené que construyeran la habitación que te había prometido y que no habíamos podido comenzar producto de todas las peticiones de tu hermana con respecto a su nueva habitación en nuestra reconstruida madriguera, así que cuando decidas venir a casa no tendrás que compartir cuarto con Ron, incluso nosotros, con lo alejada que se encuentra nuestra habitación podemos oír sus ronquidos y para ti no debe resultar muy agradable dormir con un animal salvaje gruñendo cerca de tus oídos, pero bueno, ya está solucionado ese inconveniente, solo espero que durante las vacaciones navideñas puedas disfrutar de tu habitación y que cuando llegues de tu retiro, aún a pesar de que solo estarás un día en casa le puedas hacer los arreglos que estimes convenientes._

_Ahora tengo que regañarte, no debiste molestarte en enviarme ese obsequio tan lujoso, incluso aquí sabemos que ese tipo de cristalería es demasiado costosa, sé que dirás que tienes dinero suficiente, pero no necesitas derrocharlo en mi, debes guardar para tu futuro, aunque si te soy sincera, me encantó ver el rostro de envidia que puso Apolline Delacour cuando vio mi precioso juego de cristalería, por poco se desmaya cuando le servimos un simple jugo de calabaza en la __"__encantadora copa imitación murano__"__, palabras exactas de ella, no creas que fue mi intención presumir, es mas, la idea de usarlas fue de Fleur, no se como soportó todo ese tiempo la risa ante la cara de su madre al comprobar que nada era imitación, si en cuanto esta se marchó no hubo quien la hiciera callar, hasta George tubo un ataque de risa, como hace tiempo no se veía, al verla doblada en el piso llorando de risa, en fin que tu regalo hijo ha sido maravilloso para el ánimo de todos, pero no por ello te permito gastar en mi._

_Mejor dejo de ser mal agradecida, siendo que realmente me ha encantado tu obsequio, y te doy unos consejos ahora que emprendas tu viaje, cuídate durante tu regreso a Londres, no hables con ningún extraño que encuentres en tu viaje de venida que hay muchas personas con malas intenciones y tu eres muy confiado, aún no comprendo tu gusto por utilizar ese transporte muggle llamado avión, es mil veces mejor una escoba o cualquier otro medio mágico para volar que ese endeble artefacto, George me dijo que se elevaba gracias a que todos los pasajeros debían pedalear tal cual se hace en esa bici meta que tiene Arthur, aunque eres joven y tienes resistencia, no creo que puedas mantener un ritmo constante durante tantas horas, además ¿qué pasa si alguna de las personas que viene contigo se cansa?, seguro no habías pensado en ello, ¡Merlín!, estaré preocupada por tu bienestar hasta no verte frente a mis ojos, confírmanos la hora de tu llegada para que con Arthur vayamos por ti. No olvides comer bien y a tus horas, aún eres un adolescente en crecimiento y debes cuidar tu salud, abrígate bien que el clima de Londres dista mucho de los agradables días soleados del Mediterráneo y no quieres que el primer encuentro con tu querido profesor sea viéndote totalmente congestionado víctima de un resfrío, ese día debes lucir resplandeciente para que vea todo lo que se perdería si no se fija en ti, tu meta este año en Hogwarts es conquistar ese maduro corazón y así mi deseo de planear una fiesta de matrimonio, sin que esta vez sea interrumpida por un grupo de locos pueda cumplirse, tengo tantas ideas para ese día hijo que de solo pensar en el la ansiedad me mata. _

_Hijo mío espero que pronto estés aquí para poder abrazarte hasta que te sientas abrumado por ello, te prepararé tu comida preferida y obviamente toda la familia estará encantada de volver a verte luego de estos meses, besos, muchos, muchos besos mi querido hijo, tu madre._

_Molly_

- ¡Vaya!, por lo visto tendré que prepararme para un efusivo recibimiento, pero eso era de esperar conociendo lo terroríficamente amorosa que es Molly Weasley, toda su efusividad resulta realmente sorprendente en comparación con la pasividad de Arthur, talvez es verdad eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen, bueno, de mi parte acepto que es cierto, con Sev somos totalmente distintos, eso también me da una pequeña esperanza de que si lo intento puede que el llegue a sentir algo por mi, no soy tan iluso como para creer que llegará a amarme locamente, pero me conformaría con que solo deje de ver a mi padre cuando me mira, no, ¿a quien engaño?, no creo que podría conformarme solo con eso, mis pensamientos cuando se trata de Severus siempre resultan ser tan complejos que bien puedo decirme que si me esfuerzo el me verá solo como Harry y no encontrará relación alguna con todo lo malo que vivió en manos de mi padre y sus amigos, que verá la persona que soy, sin adornos, hasta pienso que también puede llegar a sentir algo parecido a lo que yo siento por el, pero luego la realidad me golpea y no puedo evitar llorar por lo que se jamás llegaré a recibir de su parte y aunque en estos meses he recibido varias invitaciones de muchachas y algún que otro chico que viven en este pueblo italiano en el que me he refugiado, ninguno ha logrado pasar de solo un amable saludo, mi corazón solo late por mi serio profesor de pociones y no creo que eso cambie nunca, por lo menos en eso de amar a una sola persona para toda la vida nos une.

Mejor dejo de pensar y martirizarme solo y voy en busca de los obsequios que llevaré para mis amigos y familia, debo recordar en cuanto llegue, luego de dar los presentes tendré que hablar con George para que deje de darle ideas equivocadas a Molly, aunque debo admitir que es realmente cómica esa teoría de cómo los aviones se mantienen en el aire, gracias a Merlín la juguetona personalidad de mi hermano está de regreso, para pesar de todos a nuestro alrededor creo que tendremos que soportar sus bromas por mucho tiempo.


End file.
